1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a fax machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction peripheral including these functions, there is known an inkjet recording device that is an image forming apparatus of a liquid discharge recording method using a recording head constituted by liquid discharge heads (liquid droplet discharge heads) for discharging liquid droplets.
In a liquid discharge head, when foreign matter enters the liquid, droplet discharge failures occur. Therefore, the liquid discharge head is provided with a filter member for filtering the liquid in the flow path.
Conventionally, there is known a configuration in which a filter unit, which is for filtering the liquid, is provided across the entire area of a plurality of individual liquid rooms in the nozzle arrangement direction. The filter unit is provided between a liquid injection unit connected to all of a plurality of individual flow paths connected to nozzles, and a common liquid room. In the filter unit, a plurality of reinforcement ribs are formed at intervals corresponding to two or more liquid rooms in the nozzle arrangement direction. The filter unit is divided into a plurality of parts by the reinforcement ribs, and inter-liquid room partition walls are provided corresponding to the ribs (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-025663
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, the width in the nozzle arrangement direction of the partition walls provided corresponding to the ribs is narrower than the width in the nozzle arrangement direction of the reinforcement ribs. Thus, stagnation occurs at the liquid injection unit side of the filter unit, and the bubble discharging property is decreased.